Twins and Trouble
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Ally Dawson couldn't have anymore trouble in her life. She have twins , a suckish job and money probelms. But when a certain blonde come knocking on her door one late night . Will He help or make things worse ? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

I was peacefully sleeping when a loud knock came from my two bedroom apartment door.

I lazily got up and muttered " Coming."

I opened my door with my eyes still close. " Hello."

" Sorry to bother you but can I use your phone ? My limo broke down." A male voice said.

Better open my eyes before He do something to hurt us.

I opened my eyes and see a blonde with awesome Feature. Hazel eyes , pink plump lips and don't forgot the smile. I would date him but Kids.

I nodded and opened my door wider.

He stepped in and headed toward my phone in my bedroom.

I climbed back in bed and tried to fall back asleep but then I hear Dani.

Dani is my daughter. She had long raven hair and my brown eyes. She sweet , caring and naive. No one can break her little five-year old spirit. She doesn't understand the real world and why She can or can't do things. She mostly do ballet and acting.

" Mommy? " She called out.

I got out of my bed and see She standing behind the stranger.

" Are you Mommy boyfriend ? " She giggled.

" Dani no talking to strangers." I said as I picked her up and placed her on my bed.

" It ok , I don't bite." The stranger said as He glances at Dani.

Dani randomly starting jumping up and down in my bed squealing.

" Dani stopped it . Your brother trying to sleep.." i said as I tried to hushed her,

It didn't work.

" Mommy that Austin Moon." She yelped

I glances over at the stranger.

" Who are you ? " I asked down wide awake.

" Austin Moon like Princess just said here." He said as He stuck his hand out to Dani.

Dani shake it and said " I'm Danielle Dani for short Serenity Dawson. You should meet my brother ."

Oh No , I silently prayed She wouldn't wake Danny up.

She left the room and went to awake up Danny.

" So are you famous ? " I asked him.

" Yea , I'm thee Austin Singer. I'm on the cover of every magazine." He chuckled

" I never heard of you." I shrugged

I could never listen to music in between my suckish job and the Twins.

Yes Dani and Danny are twins.

Danny aslo have Raven hair but it short and floppy. He inherited my brown eyes but aslo need glasses. He really smart for his age that if I allowed him , He can skip to College. He love to play hockey and soccer. He nice , caring and charming. But the thing is Danny love to make trouble. He a troublemaker like his Dad. But He pretty lovable.

" Danny , I swear Austin Moon is in Mommy's room." Dani whined as She had Danny trailing behind him.

" Why would I want to see that wannabe Justin Bieber ? " Danny said tired.

I chuckled cause Danny doesn't see Austin.

I glanced at Austin who slightly offended.

" Daniel Austin Dawson , Don't Be Rude." I said in my motherly tone.

" Sorry Mommy." Danny said as He wiped the sleepiness in his eyes away.

" Nice To Meet you Daniel." Austin said as He kneeled down to Danny's height.

" It Danny." Danny snapped. He got from me , I'm Allyson Dawson but don't call me that. I prefer Ally.

" Sorry Danny . Here." Austin said as He took out a Hershey Bar from his pocket and gave it to Danny.

" I want some." Dani whined .

" Here Princess." He said as He hands her peanut M and Ms.

Dani allergic to peanuts.

I grabbed the candy away from Dani's grasps.

" Sorry Austin, Dani allergic to peanuts." I said as I hand it back to him.

" Oopss My bad. " Austin said as He reach into his back pocket and pulled out a bags of Oreos.

" Mommy , I want those ." Dani whined..

Austin gave it to her but then took it back saying " I give it back to you Dani once your Mommy tell me her name ? "

Dani look at me with her puppy dog eyes.

Is He seriously taking candy from a kid for my name ?

" Ally Dawson." I said.

He gave back to Dani and started scratching the back of his neck.

" Ummm... Ally can I crash here ? Just for the night." He asked

I thought about it. What if He hurt my babies ? What if He steal someThing? Heck I don't know him ?

" Please Ally , I pay you. " He begged.

I nodded . " But you're sleeping on the couch and how much am I getting ? ."

He nodded and said " Idk the least I pay is 20 Thousands." He shrugged.

My eyes widen. " You are seriously gonna pay 20 thousand dollar to sleep on my couch."

He nodded then smirked " But 30 thousand if I sleep next to you."

I rolled my eyes " No Austin. " Such a Pig.

I grabbed a pillow and a blanket for Austin. I placed it on my couch and said " Here the Deal , Moon. If you hurt me or my babies , I'm killing you. Take anything from me I will kill you . Catch my Drift."

He nodded and said " So Dani and Danny are your kids. But you only look 21"

I sighed then said " 16 and pregnant .But they are worth it. Goodnight."

I walked away to see the twins asleep in their yellow queen size bed and their candy still untouched.

I kissed their heads and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

I was again woken out of my slumber by screams and clicking sounds. The Twins.

I stood up and opened my eyes to see Lots of people with cameras in my bedroom. Why are they here ? What do paprazzi want ? Austin is really famous. Oh shit I mean crap the Twins are screaming.

I shoved through the crowd not even bothering to listen to thier question. I ran to the twins room to see Paprazzi taking pictures of my babies. Oh no Danny asthma. He having a probelm breathing

. I shoved through the crowd and grab the twins. I ran next door to my best friend Trish apartment.

Trish rushed from her room in her cheetah print silk robe.

" Ally what going on ? " ask my latina curly hair friend.

" Paprazzi ." I panted out.

" Alls tell me what going on ? " Trish yelped

I turned my attention to Danny who was breathing really hard.

" Danny Calm Down." I said as I picked him up.

He probably the lack of room to breathe.

He soon calmed down and started crying.

" All those people with the camera and flashing lights. Mommy . I was s s scared." He cried

I patted his back and laid the twins on the couch to watch TV.

" It a long story Trish." I said as I pour myself coffee.

" Tell me Alls. Why were Paprazzi in your apartment ? " She asked making pancakes for the actually doing something for someone esle . Rare Moment.

" Okay last night , Austin Moon came to my house.," She cut me off saying " The Austin Moon. With a super cute red head friend."

I nodded and retold her what happens.

" 20 thousand dollars ? " Trish exclaim like it was the entire meaning of the story.

I nodded . " Yup He said 30 thousand to sleep next to me."

" And you didn't take it ." She exclaimed

" Trish , I'm not a hooker." I said

" Of course , You're not having sex with him." Trish said

Danny spoke up " Mommy what sex ? "

My eye widen and I look at Trish.

She look away and pretended to be doing something.

" Um,... Well ... ..Who want ice cream ? " I said avoiding the question.

" I do Mommy . " the Twins chanted

" After you guys eat these pancakes I slaved over the stove to make." Trish said

We all hovered over Trish badly burned pancakes.

" Ice Cream sounds Nice." Trish shrugged

Trish got dressed and We headed to Melody Diner.

" Hello , Welcome to Melody Diner." A waiter sang to us.

I placed the order of 1 Fruity Mint Swirl 2 Chococlate and 1 Strawberry for Trish.

Just as our ice cream arrived my Iphone 4 starting ringing.

I answered " Ello."

" Is this Allyson Dawson ? " a stern yet formal voice said.

" Yeah , who asking ? " I said as I glances at the twins who had worried looks.

" I'm Jimmy Starr , From Austin Moon Record Label " He replied

I kissed the twin's head and moved away from the table.

" What can I do you for ? " I said

" Well , We been informed about the paprazzi raiding your privacy and a scandal been release." He said

" What Scandal ? " I ask alittle worried. My kids are growing up normal not famous and cheap trashy cover story.

" That you and my client Austin Moon have kids together and are dating." He replied

" What no I didn't know Austin until my daugther pointed him out." I nearly yelled.

" Allyson , A limo is heading towards your location. Is the twins with you ? " He asked

" Yes , but why? " I asked

" Umm,... Austin and I have a proposition for you." He muttered.

" What the proposition ? " I asked

" Austin dating you Allyson." He said

" WHAT!?" I yelled causing everyone in the diner to look at me. I smiled to shoot the looks away.

" Allyson , We will disscuss this more of this. When the limo take to here .Bye." He hung up not letting me protest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

TIME SKIP TO STARR RECORDS

I arrived at Starr Records bringing Twins and Trish. I walked into the building and admired the view and structure. I walked up to the lady behind the counter.

" Umm, I here for Jimmy." I smiled as I grabbed the twins hand. I and the twins were still in our pjs.

" Name." She said not looking up.

" Allyson Dawson." I sighed. God , I hate that name .

" Oh your Jimmy VIP today , I show you up." She smiled as She showed us to a golden elevator.

One side was a window so You could see sights and how high you going. We reached the top floor and She showed us to I'm guessing Jimmy's Studio. She opened the door for us and We saw a bald african american man with glasses speaking to a blonde boy.

He turned to us " Hi Allyson , Daniella and Daniel."

" It Danny " Danny snapped

Jimmy I'm guessing was slightly took back. " Sorry Danny , I heard you and Daniella-."

" Call me Dani " Dani smiled

" Okay I heard you Danny and Dani like candy." He smiled

The twins started jumping up and down. " Yes " They said at the same time,It kinda their thing.

" Well , I have a candy room fill with candy. I let you guys go If you're mother allowed it." Jimmy said as He looked at me.

I nodded and the kids ran out of the room with Trish following.

" Ally ,I believe you met Austin Moon." Jimmy as He gestured to the blonde .

" Yea , and He owes me money." I said as I took a seat.

" Oh yeah , Here." He said as He handed me a envelope.

" So Ally , I'm sure Austin sorry for the paparazzi raiding your privacy. " Jimmy said as He sat down in his office chair.

" It sound better coming from Austin." i said as I glared at him.

" I'm sorry Ally for the paparazzi raiding you and the twin's home." Austin apologized

" Now Ally , I have a preposition for you ." Jimmy said

" Which is ? " I asked

" Austin had been getting bad scandals and We want to get him good scandals , so I want Austin to pretend to date you. " Jimmy said

" WHAT !? " I shrieked

" Wow , you acting like I'm a monster Alls." He said

" No , I refused to pretend to date him." I shook my head.

" C'mon Ally , the Twins love me and I love spoiling them." Austin said

" If you keep spoiling the twins , they will grow up selfish and brats." I countered him.

" Ally , maybe We can come to a agreement ." Jimmy said trying make peace." Ally , We will give you anything . Size or Price doesn't matter."

I started thinking , maybe I should accept twins need lots of new clothes and I do too. I bet the twins would love some toys , Maybe even a new house cause our neighbors say things no baby should hear.

" Fine." I sighed. Jimmy smiled.

" What do you want Ally ? It can be more than one." Austin said looking at me.

" Okay , I want a new house , new clothes for my twins , and new clothes for myself . And toys for the twins." I smirked. I hope that isn't too much.

" You got yourself a deal Ally." Jimmy said as He shooked my hand.

I smiled now , I can have a better live for Dani and Danny.

" If you giving her all those things , you might as well pay her everyday just to hold my hand or something." Austin said voice dripping of sacrism.

" that a great idea Austin ." Jimmy said not noticing the sacrasm. " Ally , I pay you this much a week for dating Austin ." He wrote a number down on a piece of paper and slid it to me .

I look at it , the paper said 5,000 . I nodded my head , I can quit my job and make 5,000 a week just for dating this slime ball.

" Great , I can't wait to tell Daniel and can go to the park together" Austin said

" Wait. The twins are in this too? " I asked

Jimmy nodded ." The scandal believe You and Austin have twins together ."

I sighed " I guess , it won't hurt. But if The paprazzi come and hurt any one of my kids , I quit ."

Jimmy nodded" Understandable."

Great , Now that I'm dating Austin . Most of my probelm are solve but I'm hoping He doesn't cause more of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

TIME SKIP BACK TO THE APARTMENT

I am so happy to be leaving this dump and quitting my job at the daycare. I gave the twins a bath and dressed Dani in a pink floral tanktop with jean skirt . I dressed Danny in a blue polo and blue jean baggy shorts. I sat them in front of the TV , while I started packing our clothes and pictures. Then He called.

" What." I said

" Allyson why is my kids the cover story of a cheap trashy ." He yelled through the phone.

I opened the twin bedroom door and said " My name is fucking Ally for one and The twins are in my goddamn custody and you can't do shit about it. "

" You know , That I should had won that case. I have a steady job and a stable home unlike you." He shouted

" Even if you had those things over me , The twins will never love you. They think you a fuckin stalker , who give them gifts on their birthday." I shouted

" Just Answer Me , Why is my kids-"

" My kids." I corrected him

" Our kids." he sighed " Are on the cover of every magazine ? "

" Excellent Question." I said then hung up.

I reopened the door and The twins playing with Austin.

" Who the fudge let him in ? " I asked

" Sorry Mommy." The twins said looking down.

" But Austy brought us gifts." Dani said

" Yea , Mommy Look at My New Monster Truck." Danny said as He rolled his toy monster truck to me.

" Mommy Mommy look at my dolly." Dani said combing it hair.

" I hope this isn't it from the deal." I said to Austin gesturing to the two toys.

" Nope , there more. But it won't fit." He said sheepishly scratching his neck.I'm starting to think He only does that when He nervous.

" It will fit , your just not trying hard enough." I rolled my eyes.

" Fine , then come see for yourself." He scoffed.

" Fine." I sighed dramatically as I walked back to my bedroom and got dressed in a topshop 'Geek' Crop tee and Acne Romantic piqué cotton skater skirt along with my black converse. I quickly applied my barely noticable makeup and added a black beanie.

Austin who was on his phone looked up and his jaw dropped open.

" Twins , Come On . " I said as I headed toward the door.

" Moon." I shouted at Austin " You coming ? "

He nodded slowly and headed at the door after the twins who already down the hall.

Once We were outside , I saw Austin standing next to a big white moving truck across the street . I walked over their holding the twin's hands.

" Why are we by a truck ? " I asked

" Because ." Austin said then lifted up the door showing a whole lots of toys. So much toys that the truck nearly collapsed under the dating Blondie wouldn't hurt.

" Mommy , We don't want them." The twins said together.

Austin was shocked but Me on the other hand was happy.

" Daniel Austin Dawson and Danielle Serenity Dawson , I'm so proud of you." i said as I kissed thier head.

" Mommy can We give it to the less fortunate ? " Dani asked smiling at me.

I nodded " But You guys have to take some so you don't look ungrateful."

" How many ? " Danny asked

" Umm...12 " I said randomly " And the rest goes to charity."

The Twins quickly picked out 12 toys and put them inside.

We ( Austin , I , Twins.) hopped in the moving van heading through a poor daycare , I work at.

I wanted to surprise Fire , the owner who very elderly .

I walked in casually like It was nothing

" Good Morning Mrs. Hecthford. " I greeted him smiling.

" Good Morning Allyson." She the only person , I let call me that.

" Mrs. Hecthford hows the toys storage ? " I asked trying to suppress a smile.

" Very Low , Dearly." She sighed as She glanced at the twenty kids sitting around doing nothing .

"Fire , I have to quit sorry." I apologized , I really couldn't quit when it like the Great Depression here.

" It okay Ally , I don't blame you. I just wish , our donates was a little more to keep the place going." She sighed

I felt bad for spent her entire life working here , It must hurt seeing this.

" Mrs.H , I would like to give some toys." I smiled

" Thank you , Allyson. Where is it ? " She asked looking behind me.

" Outside , and bring the kids with you ." I smiled

She nodded confused and lined the children up and took them outside.

I followed after grabbing some snacks for the kids and saw Austin opened the moving van door showing Mrs. Hetchford the toys.

She gasped and smiled.

I went back Austin's side and said " Mrs. H , I would like to donate some of these toys. So if all the kids line up , I give you the snack . Dani and Danny give you toys and Austin will take a picture with you guys. Ok ? " I said to all the excited kids jumping up and down.

They cheered and waited.

I gave them the snack

Dani and Danny gave the toys

And Austin took a picture with them.

That was the routine at every poor community until All the toys were gone.

I flopped on my cheap bed tired when my phone ranged.

" hello." I said tired

" Ally , I found you a place." Jimmy said


	5. Chapter 5

Ally POV

" Now Jimmy ? " I whined

" Yes , There a surprises for you guys there. " He chuckled

" Ok ." I sighed

" Do you need a moving van ? "

" No , I'm fine. Just give me the address." I sighed ,

He gave me the address and I quickly got the twins back in station wagon and headed to our new house. I knew the surprise was our new clothe and the house. Finally , When We arrived their were tall black gates with A.M. On it. It opened and I drove to the entrance in front of the fountain. I politely knocked on the door and it revealed ...

Austin Moon.

" Ally , Twins...Why are you here ? " He asked as I noticed He shirtless .

" Jimmy said This was our new house and their was a surprise for us." I said

" This is the surprise." I heard Jimmy said from behind me.

" What ?! " Austin asked dumbfounded

" You , Ally and The twins are living together for paparazzi. " Jimmy explained.

I sighed and said " Well where my bed ? I'm so tired ."

" I only have one bed and it mine." He smiled at me. " You are always welcome to join."

I rolled my eyes and look at Jimmy " Where the twins sleeping ? "

" In Austin guest room , which had Double beds. Pink for Dani and Yellow for Danny. " Jimmy explained.

I carried the twins to their room and change into my **Pop Rock Music Print Footed Pajamas!** - Neon, rainbow colored musical instruments with an 80s flair such as turn tables, keytars, and microphones with music notes throughout the black fleece background.

I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Austin.

" Austin , Where your couch ? " I asked him.

" C'mon Ally , Sleep in my bed." He whined. God He sound like Daniel.

" Nope , All you gonna do hit on me all night." I whined back

" Don't Act Like You Don't Love It." He scoffed. Now that I think about it. I don't mind at all.

" Fine ." I rolled my eyes.

He cheered and started dancing. I rolled my eyes and walked into his room. I turned on his lights and It was yellow with musical notes and Some guitar was hanging up . I touched the guitars softly , I hadn't play the guitar since ...well the twins. His bed spread was music notes and pancakes. So original.

I slid in the bed and move to one side while Austin turned off the light.

When I started to drift off to sleep , Austin wrapped his arms around me.

" No Austin." I said as I moved his arms

" Ally , I'm cold." He whined

" Put on a shirt then." I replied

" It so far away and your closer." He complained as He tried again.

" No Austin , Leave me alone to sleep." I sighed

" I leave you alone , If you promise me something." He said.

" What!? " I said

" You will always trust me through thick and thin." He said his chest against my back.

I nodded and fell asleep. I already know He wrapped his arms around my waist again but I was too tired to care.


	6. Chapter 6

ALLY POV

I woke up and tried to get up to make breakfast for the twins. But I was held back by two arms. I sighed and started pinching Austin arms. He just keep on snoring. If I were Austin , How could I want to be awaken . Gotta it ...a Kiss. I grabbed my pillow and gently put the corner against Austin's lips.

" Ally." he smiled and He kissed the pillow again. I was trying really hard not to laugh. He loosen his grip on me and I left him and the pillow making out. As soon as I was downstairs , I started laughing. I went into the kitchen and look for some food to make. The first cabinet Pancakes Mix. The second cabinet Pancake Mix. The third cabinet Pancake Mix. Damn how many pancakes does this boy eat ?

I went to the fridge and see nothing but junk food and whip cream. I could go shopping for some food besides pancakes. I grabbed the whip cream then went upstairs back to Austin's room. He was cuddling the pillow. I stifled a laugh as I sprayed whipped cream on Austin's face and took a pictures with my phone. I went into the bathroom took a quick shower and got dressed in my new clothes.A Splendid Parisian Tulip Tank and Sass & Bide Rumour Has It Lovestate Super Crop Jean and white wedges. I also added some blue and orange bracelets and a blue pedant heart necklace. I curled the ends of my hair ,and quickly added my barely noticeable makeup.

As I glance at myself in the mirror , I thought Who am I impressing ?

I shrugged and went into Austin's garage. He had three cars , a red jaguar , a yellow SUV Truck and a yellow Mercedes.

I hopped in the truck cause it doesn't look like I'm freaking rich. I drove to the nearest store which happened to be Winn Dixie ,. It a book I read as a child and I love it.

I walked into the store and head to the back to look for some cereal. I was looking at cereal boxes when I heard clicking sounds. I look around and see nothing. Then I heard it again . I grabbed the twins favorite cereal and milk and went to check out. " Hey , your Ally. Austin Moon girlfriend." The middle-aged man behind the counter said.

" Yup , That Me. " I said flatly

I paid for the food and went to Austin's car,. I turned on the Ignition then suddenly I'm surrounded by paparazzi .

" Are you and Austin getting married ? ."

" Are you only dating Austin for his money ? "

" Is Austin the twins father ? "

" Is Austin only dating you to avoid child support ? "

I drove off still blinded by the camera flashes but made it home safely.

I went into the kitchen and sighed in relief Austin and the twins still asleep.

I walked upstairs to the twin room and woke them up " Daniella wake up."

"Mommy , I don't wanna go to school. It the father Daughter dance today." Dani moaned

" Okay ." I sighed this happens every year since Dallas isn't around , She doesn't go to school that day. And yes Dallas is the father.

" Why can't Austin go with her ? " Danny said stretching his arms.

" Yea , Mommy Can He ? " Dani said jumping up and down on her bed.

" I will ask him okay." i smiled. She smiled and got dressed in a I heart mustache shirt and shorts with a red belt.

I got up and went to Austin's room. He was holding the pillow thinking it was me and the whip cream on his face melted.

I shook him awake and said " Austin Wake Up ." He kissed the pillow one last time and got up.

" Morning Ally , " He yawned as He hugged me.

" Austin Let go I have to ask you something ? " I said as I push him off.

" Ok what Ally- cakes ? " He asked huskily which is kinda hot.

" I need you to go to the father Daugther with Dani ." I sighed

" I'm assuming you mean Danielle . " Austin said as He stretch his arms.

" Duh , Who esle ? " I replied

" Ally Darling Don't you know that when you say Dani with a i it sound the same as Danny with a y ." Austin explained heading into the bathroom.

" I guess I didn't . But will you go ? " I asked him

He nodded " But for a kiss.." He smirked

" You know I think my dad will be more than happy too." i smiled

" Please Please Please ." Austin begged,

I kissed his cheek. " Now go catch a shower while I get the twins dressed . "

" Ahhhhh." Austin screamed He must had saw the whip cream.

I smirked and got Danny dressed in a blue Lakers shirt with a plaid hoodie with plain blue jeans and his Jordans.

" Come on Twins Let Eat . " I said as I carried them downstairs.

" Yay Mommy got our favorite cereal. " The twins said together as They ran to the island. I helped him into their seats and made their cereal.

" Dani , Austin said He would Love to go with you. " I told Dani.

She smiled and squealed.

" Hey Hey Twinkies and Ally." Austin greeted us wearing a plain white t- shirt with a red leather jacket. And ripped jeans with Jordans.

" Where the pancakes ? " He asked pouting

" Austin , You are obsessed with pancakes . You need a break from them." I chuckled

" Mommy right. Being over obsessed with pancakes can become an unhealthy life decision. Next thing you know is you can never stop eating them . You gain tons of weight , and since you never got your daily vitamin A B or D or proper protein you die of cardiac a rest at 31 … If you're lucky. " Danny explained

Austin looked at Danny like We discover the laws of physical.

" Ok...I just eat cereal." Austin said as He fixed himself cereal.

" Austin , I can't wait for tonight " Dani smiled

" Me too Princess ." He smiled back

" So , Austin do you have any pink clothes ? " I ask him.

He shook his head " I'm not a faggot ."

" just because men are gay doesn't mean they deserved to be called Fags. Don't you think there life is hard enough already . Being harassed all the times because the love that for the person who happens to be the same sex . And so what if They like pink or a girly color .You are the kind of guy who probably always judging them making them worst. Their life is hard enough , They don't need to be call a fag all the fudging time." Danny yelled at Austin.

Austin was offended and kinda sad.

" Let go to School Guys. " I sighed as I got the twins in the truck With thier car seats.

" Austin don't worry about Danny He just has strong options, and what you said kinda hit close to home." I told Austin before I drove off.

Authhor Notes

Danny is not gay so don't go reviewing saying that.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally POV

" What do you mean Close to Home ? " Austin asked me." He not gay is he ? "

" No , Even If He was I still love him." Looking at Danny who asleep in the backseat.

" So tell me the follow up story ." Austin said

" Not around the twins. They are still traumatized ." I sighed

" Okay , Later ." Austin said.

We arrived at the twins school. Tampa Tots School.

" Mommy and Austin can you walk us to the door ? " The twins said

I nodded and parked the car.

I got Danny who was still angry with Austin. And Austin got Dani .

" Mommy Look It Sam and Sammy ." The twins spatted out.

Sam and Sammy Washington are the twins rivals. They are always completive over little things like crayons or something. Sam or Samantha has long blonde and blue icy cold eyes. Sammy or Samuel has short dirty blonde hair with cold eyes. They are really mean that I even kinda hate them. Even their Mother Cassidy Washington. But She always fucking another man at the age of 20 . She always bragging about her husband fortune and showing off your priceless necklaces and stuff. So you know She a ...bitch.

" Dani and Danny Be Nice ." I said sternly

We walked up to them and Sam said " So sad you're Mommy still walks you to school Dani ."

" Don't Be Mad Cause Your Mom A Slut . " The twins said

Austin started laughing.

" Twins where did you learn that ? " I asked

" We read the texts message on your phone." They said " Sorry."

" Aleast I'm Not Poor." Sammy said sticking up for his twins.

I swear If I was a little kid , I would already beat him up.

" And My kids aren't either ." Austin said kneeling down to their height.

" Oh my god You're Austin Moon ." Sam squealed

" And Dani Father ." He smiled and He hugged Dani.

" Mommy Mommy Look It Austin Moon." Sam shouted causing Cassidy to come over.

" Pleasure to Meet you Austin ." Cassidy smiled

" Hey ." Austin shrugged.

" What are you doing with that ? " Cassidy said pointing at Dani.

"My Daugther not a it. " I said through gritted teeth.

" So where did you find Daniel and Danielle new outfits ? " Cassidy looking Danny up and down.

" It Danny , You witch of west ." Danny snapped.

" You are quiet rude aren't you ." Cassidy scoffed.

My face turned deep red in angry.

" Okay Ally , I drop the twins off ." Austin said taking the twins knowing I'm about to blow .

Once the twins was out of earshot .

" You son of a bitch. You have no reason to call my kids rude when your kids mouth is filthy that a used potty is cleaner ." I said

" Well aleast My Kids have a fortune to live off on ." Cassidy smiled fixing her white sweater .

" My kids doesn't need a fortune . They have each other , Austin and Me . Money is just a object not love ." I said

Austin came back . " Ally Babe , I think We should go ." He said as He starts pushing me toward the car.

" Did you say Babe ? Meaning Plain Jane Ally is Dating Austin Moon." Cassidy gasped

" Hell Yea ." I shouted as I got her face .

'" Yea Right , He probably dating you for a charity case or something." Cassidy said loudly making other mothers laugh.

" Oh Yea , Then Why I about to kiss him." I said then I dragged Austin down by his shirt and kissed him roughly.

They gasped.

I pulled away and stomped off into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Austin POV

Call me crazy but short rough kiss was hot and full of sparks. I love it .

" Sorry." I muttered as I followed Ally back to the car,

" So Ally..." I started

" I don't want to talk about it." She scoffed

" Ok." I shrugged and drove over.

" It just Cassidy is such a stuck up snob . She think she all perfect cause She has the husband , the fortune , and everything. She doesn't even know her daughter is diabetic ." Ally yelled

" How do you know Sam diabetic ? " I asked

" I volunteered at the school and sometime I'm the nurse and Sam came and She had to get her blood tested. And then I call Cassidy about it and She just said her daughter Sam perfect. You talking about a different Samantha . " She sighed

" Okay , How you tell why Danny got so angry at me during breakfast ? " I said changing the subject.

" Okay it was a year ago , The twins wasn't in school so I take them over to my next door neighbor. He was very nice and friendly , the twins loved him. He was especially close to Danny. He was gay and always wore girlish clothes. When He take the kids to the park, He was always being insulted anywhere He went. And one day when I let the twins walked themself to his door. I heard a scream. I ran in there and see He hunged himself. Dani was bawling her eyes out. Danny was reading his notes. It was all about He beimg tired of being called faggots or nearly getting beaten to death. And He wanted to end it. Danny still hasn't cried . He keep holding it in. " Ally explained

" Wow , That...depressing . " I sighed feeling guilty.

" Yea , So don't mention that to The twins ." Ally sighed

" So wanna get a smoothie or something ? " I asked heading over to a smoothie stand.

" Sure." She shrugged

We decided to go Sally Smooth Smoothie . We are now waiting in line, Ally just humming.

" OH MY GOD AUSTIN MOON AND HIS BABY MAMA." This blonde girl shouted.

Ally face went red , I grabbed her hand and squeezed. She calmed down.

" This is my girlfriend Ally Dawson . " I said

" Can I get you guys autographs ? " She asked

I nodded , Ally was alittle stubborn and said " No Thanks , I just want my smoothie"

" Ally be nice. " I said as I signed the autograph book.

" Fine ." She huffed She signed the book muttering some curse words.

" Auslly Come Give Us Some Pics." A guy with a camera said.

Who Auslly ?

" I have a fruity mint swirl smoothie and He have the pancake One . " Ally said disgusted by the last one.

The camera dude started taking frequent pictures It started getting annoying.

" Here you go. " The cashier said handing us the smoothie, .

I paid and put my sunglasses. We walked out the door, more like Ally who stumbled.

" Here Alls put on these ." I said as I handed her my sunglasses.

She put them on and We got into the car. I drove off heading to my cousin beach house in Miami. I want them to meet Ally.

TIME SKIP TO THE HOUSE

" Why are We here ? " Ally asked

" You're here to meet my cousins ." I said as I got out of the car and walked to the front door.

" What !? You take me here without a warning." She yelled.

" They will love you like I do ." I smirked as I grabbed her hand.

" Sure..." She said not convinced.

I knocked on the door and My cousin Riker opened it up.

" Hey Austin and Pretty Girl ." He smiled.

" In your dreams ." I said and walked into the,kitchen.

" Hey Austin ." My cousins chorused

" Hey Guys , Meet Ally my girlfriend ." I smiled

" I doubt She fall for a guy like you. I mean look at you ." My twin cousin Ross said.

Ally blushed.

" Dude We look exactly alike ." I exclaimed

" I make it work ." Ross shrugged then put his arm around Ally.

Ally was blushing deeper red.

" Yea Dude Hands Off my Girl ." I said hugging Ally closer to me.

" Fine , But Ally when You dump Austin call me ." He smirked stting down next to Rydel.

" I think my sister Laura would be like a kid like you ." Ally smiled putting her head on my shoulder.

" What does She look like ? " He asked

" Like me , We used to be close ..." Ally trailed off.


	9. Chapter 9

Austin POV

" Hey wanna talk about it ? " I said very lowly so She hears.

She shook her head." Anyway Ross Do You own any pink clothes ? "

" Please He almost got more than Rydel." Rocky scoffed eating french toast.

" Hey Only A True Man Wear Pink ." Ross said flexing his muscles.

I rolled my eyes. What kind of Guy wear pink...anything ? (A/N Ironic right )

" Austin need to borrow some for a dance ." Ally said leaving the kitchen.

" 3...2...1" We said together.

" I have no idea where I'm going." Ally said coming back into the kitchen. This house is like a giant maze No one know where their going except Ross and I.

" I show you to Ross's room." I said and grabbed her hand and dragged her up 6 flights of stairs. Their were only 4 more flight but Ally stopped and started panting.

" Austin , I can't go . Please Leave Me ." She panted

I rolled my eyes and picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way.

" God I'm so tired. Labour wasn't that bad." She moaned and flopped on Ross's Bed.

I smirked and opened up Ross's closet. It just Hollister , Converse and His usual plaid and regular shirts. I picked out a pink blazer and shrugged. This good enough.

Time Skip.

I beginning to think Ally is a little competitive cause She made me buy a pony with pink hair for Me and Dani to ride in on. She use my money ( I didn't mind...much ) to buy Dani the best dress the stores have. She kept repeating I'm gonna win this year. I'm gonna win. She also got a pink limo for when We leave. I kinda think She going over board but I will never tell her.

" Austin , Get in those Shoes. Cassidy's Husband doesn't like those shoes." Ally shouted at me.

I quickly pull on my cousin pink converse. I look like my cousin now, No Joke.

" Ally ,Baby I think you're going crazy ." I sighed placing my arms around her waist.

" Austin Get your hands off of me." She huffed.

" Never." I declared " Not to thou juliet kiss me."

" Well my name not Juliet Romeo." She rolled her eyes.

" A Sexy Ally Dawson will do ." I said huskily In her ear.

She tensed up abit and turned around to face me.

She leaned in closer and closer. I lean closer and We kissed P.S. Sparks still there.

She pulled away way before I wanted to.

" Dani." She yelled upstairs.

" Why can't We kiss again ? " I whined.

" Cause You have to Dani to the dance." She sighed.

"I'm here Mommy." Dani said coming downstairs in her sparkly pink dress.

" You look like a Princess ." I smiled at her.

" Let go and show the Washington that Dawson are better." Dani said dragging me out the door.

" Bye." I called and Dani and I got on the horse and left.

Ally POV

" Danny are you dressed ? " I asked Upstairs.

" Yes , Mommy." He smiled.

He was wearing black tux with a pink vest.

" You look very cute . " I smiled back.

Danny and I always volunteer at events like this. It our thing. I got dressed in a black simple dress and a pink vest. Also with black wedges. I quickly did my makeup and Danny and I left.

Austin POV

We are at the dance. And I'm dancing with Dani twirling her around until she dizzy.

" More." She clapped

I chuckled and twirled her some more.

" Hello Austin." A,voice said behind me.

" Hello ...Cassidy ." I turned around

She nodded " We met earlier when Ally flew off the handle."

" She has,her reasons." I muttered holding Dani.

" Slut." Dani whispered in my ear.

I cracked a smile and tried not to laugh.

" Dani why don't you get us some snacks ? " I asked her.

She nodded and went away.

" What do you want ? " I shrugged.

" You." She said then started kissing me. She won't get out of me. She forced my head to lean me and now I'm stuck. I heard a gasp and Cassidy finally pull away. I turned around and see Dani , Danny and Ally.

" Twins let go." Ally sighed.

" Alls Twinkies I can explain ." I said .

They left out the door. I slid down the wall wondering Is it against the law to kill a slut ?


	10. Chapter 10

Ally POV

I am so upset but I don't know why . I mean Austin and I aren't dating . We just living together raising some kids. I drove back to the mansion just to pack overnight bags for the twins and I .

" Ally , Where are you going ? " Austin said.

I blink back tears , I don't even know why ?

" The twins and I are sleeping the night at my friend's house." I sighed and closed the suitcase.

I was about to walk through the door but Austin grabbed my arm.

" Ally Please Don't Leave." He begged.

I shook my head " The twins and I need to clear our heads." And I walked back outside to the pink limo knowing Austin following.

" Alls , I didn't kiss her . She kissed me."

" Wow I never heard that line before." I said voice full of sarcasm.

" Ally pleases.. Remember last night ...You said you trust me through Thick and Thin." He sighed.

" I did trust you now not only had to break my heart you also cracked the twins." I yelled at him.

The limo driver took out to Trish's house.

" Mommy Are you mad at Daddy ? " Dani asked

She thinks Austin her dad. That cute and sad.

I nodded " He kissed Mrs. Washington . And He wasn't suppose to."

" He made a mistake. It natural everyone does." Danny shrugged.

" Twinions , It like Austin showering kisses Sam ." I sighed.

Dani sighed sadly and nodded " That does hurt."

" Danny that like Me showering to Samuel." I explained.

Danny nodded and laid his head on my lap. I started feeling my dress get moist.

Danny was crying. " It okay Danny , You know I love you." I smiled.

" I know it just I miss ...you know the was so nice." He sobbed,

I rubbed his back , I'm finally glad He let it out.

Back the time We got to Trish's house The twins were asleep. I carried them to Trish's apartment while the driver carried the suitcase

After I laid the twins in Trish's guest bed Trish was bombarding me with questions.

" Ally when were you gonna tell you move , got new clothes and got a boyfriend ? " She questioned.

" Now , I guess." I sighed sadly.

" Why are you sad Did Blondie to something to you ? " Trish asked.

I nodded " He kissed Slutty Cassidy."

" It okay , We can burned down his house." She smirked rubbing her hands.

" No Trish , I just need advice. Why would I get mad at him for kissing Cassidy when I don't like him ? " I shrugged

" Ally Sweetie You don't like him." She smiled " You LOVE him."

" What no way in hell . I despise him ." I shook my head.

" Ally you clearly need to think. So sing like you used to do." Trish suggested.

I sighed and said " What the Heck."

"

You think you know me

But you don't know me

You think you own me

But you can't control me

You look at me and there's just one thing that you see

So listen to me

Listen to me

You push me back

I push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous, so warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

You don't know me

You think you got me

But you don't get me

You think you want me

But you don't know what you're getting into

There's so much more to me then what you think you see

So listen to me

Just listen to me

You push me back

I push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous, so warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

You don't know me

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting

And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (heyyy)

You push me back

I push you back

You scream at me

I scream at you

Louder _[x9]_

You push me back

I push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous, so warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

And I don't have to

I think you know me "

Trish clapped while smiling. " You still sound Great." She smiled.

" Who was that song about ? " Austin asked leaning against the doorway.

" Why are you here ? " I asked walking over to him.

" To give you these ." He handed me red roses, I couldn't help but smiled.

" Thanks." I smiled.

" And I got the twins something to." He smiled proudly. He handed me two bears, One was a Princess for Dani and One was Albert Einstein.

" Ally pleases believe me when I say Cassidy pushed herself on me." He begged

" I believe that what She did to my last boyfriend." I shrugged.

" Then why did you go to is dump ? " He scoffed.

" Hey Blondie This dump is my house. I suggest you shut your mouth." Trish glared at him.

He nodded scared of course.

" Austin meet Trish my best friend." I laughed.

" Meet Dez." He shrugged pulling a red head in the room. " My best friend."

The,red head started smiling like a idiot at Trish. He started singing " Aaaaahhhhhh"

" He in love." Austin whispered in my ear.

" Same for Trish." I smiled.

" Hey Idiot Shut Up I'm trying to sleep." Dani shouted at him.

Dez stopped and Austin and I started laughing.

" Daddy." Dani exclaimed running into Austin's arms.

Austin look at me


	11. Chapter 11

Ally POV

" Dani you love...Daddy don't you ." I smiled at Dani. She think Austin her dad,

" And I love my princess." Austin smiled at her.

" Mommy Mommy Guess What..." Danny,said running from the room

" What ? " I chuckled.

" The school doing a play on Romeo and Juliet." He smiled.

" Even the part when they died." Austin asked.

Dani nodded " I'm gonna be Juliet , Not Sam this year."

" Yes and for auditions We get you the prettiest dress to perform in." Austin smiled.

" I will be **Friar Lawrence** - A Franciscan friar, friend to both Romeo and Juliet. Kind, civic-minded, a proponent of moderation, and always ready with a plan, Friar Lawrence secretly marries the impassioned lovers in hopes that the union might eventually bring peace to Verona. As well as being a Catholic holy man, Friar Lawrence is also an expert in the use of seemingly mystical potions and herbs." Danny smiled.

" Well we gonna help you pratice the mystical potions. We gonna get you your very own science kit." I tell him.

He bounced around .

" Danny and Dani got to bed." I ordered then They left.

" Ally where Trish and Dez ? " Austin asked me.

" You don't wanna know." I reassured him.

He nodded " So , Ally why didn't you tell me you can sing ? "

" Cause We know completely nothing about each other." I dried laughed

" Sing me a song." He shrugged.

" fine." I huffed.

" It has to be a love song and about me ." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started "

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5] " _

_I finished._

_" You scared to fall in love with me ? " Austin asked alittle sad._

_" Well kinda. The last time I fell in love it wasn't the right one. but aleast I got the twins out of it." I shrugged_


	12. Chapter 12

Austin POV

Ally afraid of falling in love with me. She probably didn't feel the sparks when We it but how am I gonna kiss her again without getting hit. ...The Play , I can auditioned to be some romantic dude and I get Ally to be a romantic girl. Perfect .

I flopped on the dump couch and fell asleep.

The Next Day.

I woke up before anyone esle and made PANCAKES :D. Dani and Danny was the first ones up after me then Dez , Trish and Lastly Ally. When they were all was eating I decided to ask Ally now .

" Alls , Are you gonna be in the play ? " I asked her with a shrugged.

Ally choked on her pancakes and shook her head . " I don't volutneer for that ."

" Maybe you can be Lady Capulet, _wife to Capulet._ " I suggested_  
_

She shrugged " But last time , I check that always Cassidy parts."

" Well maybe it time for a change." I smiled then took out my shirt. It was getting uncomfortable and hot.I look at Trish and Ally who eyes had widen at the sight. That just how I do.

" Yea Mommy Lady Capulet is Juliet Mother." Danny smiled.

" Okay." She said uneasy.

" Great We can audition together after school. Twins go get dressed." I smiled .

I called a limo because I didn't want to walk. That is so...common. I'm Austin Moon , I make a scene.

" Hey Monica , Put your shirt back on ." Dez shouted at me.

I glared at hin for using my middle name. Yes my middle name Monica it all my parents fault.

Ally and Trish started chuckling instensely.I rolled my eyes and carried Ally out of the roo . I placed her with the kids then locked her inside.I smirked as She banged on the door.

" Austin open the door." She yelled.

" Not until you say Austin is the sexiest blonde I ever seen." I smirked.

" Austin is the sexiest blonde I ever seen besides Riker Lynch." She laughed

" what I am way better look than him ( A/N Doubt it ) " I exclaimed opening the door.

" I know." She smiled and We took off in he limo to school.


	13. Chapter 13

Twin and trouble

Once We arrived , We were ambushed by paparazzi. Cassidy must had told them where to find us. I put my arm around Ally's shoulders and We took the twins inside. Once We came outside We were bombarded with questions.

" Are you the twin's father ? "

" Yes." I responded and started walking toward the car.

" How bout a Auslly Kiss ? "

I kissed Ally Cheek then We got back in the car and drove off avoiding the questions.

" So Alls , what do you want to do ? I don't have work until 12." I checked my watch.

" Well the twins birthday coming up-" I cut her off mid sentence.

" Awesome We need to get them great gifts like for Dani A pink car you know the kind for kids and then get a matching one for Danny but black. And lots of racecar so Danny have a collection-"

" Austin ." Ally shouted stopping my rambling,

" Oh Sorry." I blushed.

" It ok , The twins ... Well Dani love you and your gifts." Ally smiled.

" Danny still mad at me ." I scoffed . For a five year old , He hold a grudge of a 76 year old.

" Yeah but he started to forget about it." Ally shrugged.

" So , Can I get the Twins Matching Cars ? " I smiled

" Yea but don't go overboard with the gifts."

" That like telling me not to breathe ." I scoffed.

" Whatever We should wait by the school , It let out early when Plays come up." She told me.

" Great , You should Auction Now. Driver head back to the preschool." I shouted to him. I look at Ally who was glaring at me .

" What !?" I smiled.

She stood quiet then muttered " I hate you."

" I love you too." I smirked. Then I started thinking do i really love Ally ? I mean I been so happy since We started ' Dating '. Maybe Ally would agree to go on a date with me.

" Austin are you ok ? " Ally asked me.

I nodded " Yea ...Just thinking."

Once We got back to the school , I had to throw Ally over my shoulders to get to the auction. Once We were in the theatre room , I saw Cassidy and this blonde dude and a lot of other parent.

" Austin , I don't wanna Audition , Cassidy always get Lady Capulet mostly because Samantha always Juliet." Ally complained.

" Come on Alls , Just Try for me." I pulled out my puppy dog eyes.

" Don't Look ." Ally said to herself. She looked and gave in.

I signed up both up to auction and We sat down near Queen of Sluts .

" Allyson you actually auditioning ? " Cassidy exclaimed to Ally.

" Yea , And she gonna be Lady Capulet." I smirked.

" That impossible I'm always Lady Capulet and My husband Lord Capulet." She smiled.

" I pity the fool who married to you." I scoffed.

" Thank you." The blonde spiky dude sighed.

Ally and I chuckled.

" AllyBear Dawson." The principal shouted then laughed.

" Austin , You use that name." Ally hit me.

" Oh come on it cute." i smiled.

She got onstage with the script and recited

". A crutch, a crutch! why call you for a sword?-" She started

" Brilliant , You got the part." The principal smiled

Ally just smiled and got off stage.

" Austin Moon." She shouted.

I got onstage with a script but didn't say anything.

" OH MY GOD AUSTIN MOON YOU GOT THE PART." The princpal yelled. She must be a fan.

I smirked and got off stage.

Author Notes

Should One of the twins enemies be a crush like

dani be Juliet and

Samuel be Romeo then they fall in love.


	14. Chapter 14

Ally POV

After the twins audition ,We decided to go out for ice cream at Izzy Icey Ice Cream. Just as I was loving my fruity mint swirl , my phone ring.

" Hello." I answered

" Ally , Tell me why Austin Moon claiming to be the father of my kids." He shouted,

" It just a scandal , Dallas you know and I know it not true." I sighed, Austin gave me a concern look.

" Ally , I honestly don't believe you anymore. I getting a DNA test that state the kids are mines." Dallas yelled.

" You low life son of a bitch. You disclaimimg your children," I hissed at him.

" I not even sure they mine, I call you later with the court date." He hung up. What did I ever see in him ? I put down my phone and pushed my ice cream away, I'm not that hungry anymore.

" Ally is everything alright ? " Austin asked wiping ice cream off of Danny's facd.

" Yea , It just Dallas wants a paternity test for the kids. He doesn't believe they his anymore." I sighed,

" Hey He a a huge douché bag if He denies his own kids. I would love to have these Twinions as my kids." Austin ruffled Danny's hair.

" Thanks." I smiled then we head home. The twins went upstairs to play and color while Austin and I stay downstairs to cook are still deciding on it.

" How bout pancakes ? " Austin suggested for the gazillionth time.

" No pancakes in fact." I grabbed a garabage bag.

" Ally Don't." Austin warned me.

" Watch Me." I grabbed box after box of pancakes mix throwing it in the bag. Then Austin push me down roughly.

" Ally these are my babies and you threw them away." He said in a dangerous voice.

" DALLAS LEAVE ME ALONE ." I shouted then covered myself.

" Ally.." Austin said his voice now soft.

I started having flashbacks of Dallas hitting over the smallest things. I started crying... Austin gonna do the same.

" Ally." He sighed then lay his hand on my shoulder. I flinched waiting for the blow.I wiped away some of my tears.I got up and dust off my clothes.

" Ally I'm so-" I cut him off.

" Austin right now I just need to think." I sighed then walk to Austin's music room. Music just help me think and explain things words can't. Music to me is Emotions with a medoly. I sat on the piano and started singing .

" I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

'Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young, you should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry, in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you" I finished. I sighed then went to the twins room, They were coloring and giggling without a care in the world. I wish I was them.

" Mommy I drew this picture of our family." Dani shoved a pic in my face. It was very well drawn it was Austin , her , Danny and me.

" This is perfect Dani , Just remeber I love you so much." I kissed her head.

" I know Mommy." She giggled.

Austin came in the room looking concern and guilty.

" Dad Dad look at this green goog I made." Danny shouted at Austin. Danny called Austin Dad. They really like him , They are so happy here and I don't want to ruin it by thinking Austin is like Dallas. Austin is not Dallas. I hugged Austin burying my face in his chest, He hugged back . I started crying softly. Dallas ruin my life so bad that I can't even and Dani must had noticed and hug Austin and I 's legs.

I'm just so happy now...


	15. Birthdays and Roles

Ally POV

After our hug , Danny asked " Mommy What do you want for your birthday ? "

" Birthday? " Austin questioned

" Yea Mommy birthday is the same day as ours." Dani giggled.

" And all how come you didn't tell me ? " Austin scoffed and crossed his arms.

" Cause it isn't as important as a twin." I shrugged and started walking downstairs.

" Ally's it your 22 birthday it is important." Austin following me.

" No it not ." I laughed

" Come on Ally , you and the twins could have a birthday. It for adults and kids. A bounce house for the kids ohh maybe a ball pit and the grown ups maybe a bar then strippers" I cut him off.

" Austin there no way in hell am I letting my kids-"

" Our Kids." He corrected me.

" Our kids see strippers." I finished.

" Ok fine no strippers." He moaned then starts searching for something on his phone.

" And Austin don't go overboard with my gifts," I told him as I pick up the pancake mix.

" I'm not." He lied , I can see his phone. He looking at planet for sell.

" Austin , I do not want a planet." I rolled my eyes.

" Fine." He huffed then put his phone down. " Listen Ally , I'm so extremely sorry about earlier."

" Just forget about it like I did." I smiled.

" Ally I don't think that healthy , You have to face the fact that DallASS abused you and now you're afraid that I will hurt you physically." Austin commented

" Austin , I'm fine . i know you won't hurt me ." I sighed

" But Alls-" He was cut off by my phone ringing.I put it on speakerphone.

I answered " Ello."

" Hello this is Ms. Haley the principal." She said. I look at Austin who was blushing lightly.

" Ello Ms. Haley how you doing ? " I asked politely.

" Great , Ally. I'm calling you about the play. Dani got the role of Juliet , Ally you have Lady Capulet , Austin Lord Capulet and Daniel has the role of Friar Laurence." She said

I smiled " Ok , Becca one more question who playing Romeo ? "

" Samuel Washington." She replied.


	16. Another Argument

Ally POV

I walked upstairs to the twin's room with Austin trailing behind.

" Hey Danielle." I peaked my head through the door.

" Mommy What did you do ?" They said.

" Nothing , Sweethearts. It just...Austin." I sat down Dani's bed.

" Princess , You got the role in the play as Juliet." Austin sat Dani's on his lap.

" Yay." Dani cheered then I noticed a blonde streak in her hair. I'm not a blonde weird...

" But .." I said and placed Danny on my lap.

" Samuel Washington is Romeo." Austin cringed.

Dani smiled while Danny got up threw a tantrum.

" i don't want Sammy to Romeo. " He shouted while kicking his feet,

" Danny...Danny... Daniel Austin Moon , Stop it." I yelled and Danny stopped and was smiling at me with a light blush on his face.

" What ? " I asked

" You said Daniel Austin MOON." He chuckled

I shook my head " Impossible I never said that ."

" Yea Mommy you did." Dani nodded her head.

" Whatever." I scoffed and turned away to hide my blush. I really said Moon. Naw I'm going phone vibrated with a Twitter solicitations. It probably my Dad talking about his coupons, I opened it and I have 1.4 M followers. Apparently there a video online of me online. I went to YouTube and saw the video of me singing Because Of song was personal who posted it online. Then the camera turned back to Austin who was smiling and holding the thumbs up.I threw my phone at a wall and it broke into pieces.

" Austin... how could you post that video ? " I yelled at glistened in Dani and Danny's eyes.

" You such a good singer , I just wanted people to see it." He shrugged.I rabbed his hand and took him to our room.

" Austin that song was personal .. it was about Dallas and My parents divorce. How could you post that ? " I shook my head then stomped off somewhere..


	17. Confessions

Sry for errors or grammar

Austin POV

Damn It right when I get out of a fight with Ally i get back in.I thought posting it was the right thing do , She a great singer and she need to show the world. How was I suppose to know it was personal ? I have to fix this... After I check on the twins.

They were in their beds hugging stuffed animals asleep. Great. I kissed their heads and threw their blanket on top of them. I went back to my room and got a camera press record.

" Hello , Viewers . I'm Austin Moon. And I did something horrible to my girlfriend/ love of my life Ally Dawson. I posted her singing a very personal song and She didn't want to share it. So I'm here to share all my personal secrets. Like for one , I'm bipolar. And sometime when I forget to take my pill , I get violent and tend to hurt things around me. Like plates or my stuff animals. But that almost never happens. And Yes I have stuffed animals. This is Dougie the Dolphin and Mickey the Mouse and Snappy the snake. Another secret is I do not know how to write a song at all. Our my songs was written by professional songwriters. They do really good jobs Don't they ? And I freakin love pancakes. If Ally wouldn't marry me I would definitely marry pancakes. I have some fears, I used to be scared of umbrellas until I was in this film with my best friend Dez.I'm scared of losing my talent. Most importantly , I scared of losing my love ones-"I was interrupted by Danny.

" Dad are you making a video ? " He asked stretching his arms.

I nodded and motioned him to come here. I placed him on my lap and said " This is my son Danny Austin Moon . He is a kid genius and He a gay rights supporter . I'm not even kidding. Say Hi Danny."

He waved.

" Okay Danny , I'm revealing Secrets . So why don't you tell us one ? " I suggested

" I have a crush on Samantha Washington." He blushed

" Oh really . Why won't you tell her ? " I asked

" Cause Danielle wouldn't approve . She hates Samantha like I hate Samuel." He nodded.

" Good morning." Dani said coming in the room.

" Viewers this is my daughter Danielle Serenity Moon. Now that Danny revealed one of his secrets it time for Dani to reveal her." I placed her on my lap besides Danny.

" I can't say it in front of Danny." She looked at me.

" Fine Danny go play while Dani reveal her secret." I tell Danny and He left.

" i have a crush on Sammy Washington." She sighed

Wow twin twin love.

" why won't you tell him ? " I asked

" Cause Danny would not like it and Mommy said that Danny is my big brother and knows what right for me." She played with her hands.

" Aww Too Bad Danielle you cannot date until your...80" I patted her back.

" But Daddy when I'm 80 I be old and wrinkly ." She whined

" Tough Love Babe." I kissed her head." And this is my confessions ." i stopped recording.

Ally POV

When I finally decide to look around and saw the last place I wanted to be. At my sister Laura house...


	18. Chapter 18

Ally POV

I knocked on the front door and Laura opened it.

" Ally." She said breathlessly.

" No it Santa Claus." I rolled my eyes and came into her small but fashionable house.

" Ally , I thought you never speak to me again." Laura looked at me.

" Well I wouldn't if it wasn't for my boyfriend posting a video of me singing a personal song." I sighed.

" You have a boyfriend." She squealed

" Yea and He only interested into me and not my slutty twin." I glared at her.

" Ally We were 16 , It was a mistake with Dallas." She rolled her eyes.

" Really cause I wouldn't call it a mistake that you tried to get knocked up by him the same time I found out I was pregnant." I shouted at her.

" Ally Please Let Not talk about it. So who your boyfriend ? " She smiled.

" Austin Moon." I smiled abit.

" Really Did you check out his latest video ? " She took out her phone and played the video. He revealed all his secrets except his middle name. I went on my phone and logged in. And tweeted " Not Mad Anymore and Austin biggest secret is his middle name Monica." Instantly Austin face flashed on my phone.I answered it.

" Red Pickles." I giggled.

" Yellow Pancakes. Ally are you coming home ? Where are you ? Are you in danger-"

" Austin , I'm fine. I'm at my sister's house. I'm gonna slept the night here. I'm gonna be there in the morning." I sighed. Laura smiled widely.

" Ok Bye Love. And tomorrow We are going on a date to Picky Pickle Love You ." he hung up .

" So Als you staying." Laura asked .

I nodded " I got no where else to go."

" Awesome let have a sleepover." She dragged me upstairs. She toss me some pajamas then shoved me in the bathroom.I got dressed in a loose large t-shirt and short shorts.

" So Als how my niece and nephew ? "She asked

" Fine. They both like another set of twins. " I smiled slighty.

" Ally I notice your hair is extremely dull can I tried something ? " Laura asked

I shrugged " Sure." Then She washed me hair then wrapped it in the towel for 20 minutes. She unwrapped and my plain dull brown hair now have blonde ends and look great.

" Wow." I exclaimed

" I know it just like mine." she giggled.

She curled it up just like her and We went into her large bed and stopped on our favorite movie " Beauty and Beast." .

" Awww I remember this movie." She smiled eating popcorn.

" I like Mulan better." I shrugged.

" C'mon Alls you know you love this movie." She nudged me.

I sighed and nodded " I love this movie."

" Just like you love Austin." She smirked

" I'm really not sure. I'm happy like really happy when I'm around him. The twin loves him. And He tells me He love me like every freakin second." My phone beeped." Hey Ally , Did I ever told you I love you more than pancakes :) 3"

" He love you why won't you love him." Laura asked

" I don't know Maybe I do love him." I shrugged.

" Was their sparks in a kiss ? " She turned to me.

I nodded .

" Do the kids call him Dad or Daddy ? "

I nodded

" Ally you're in love with him. Sparks are key thing, and plus the twins love them." She shoved me playfully.

" Fine , I just text back ' Love you too babe Night.' Sent." My phone instantly beeped.

" I always knew :)" He said.

" Awwww ." Laura giggled.

" Whatever , I'm going to bed." I laid down and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	19. I think about you

Austin POV

Once Ally told me She love me , I just got a feeling to write a song . I hadn't slept since and didn't take my pill yet. I wrote Better Together , No Ordinary , HeartBeat and I think about you. I think about you is so amazing and I wanna sing it To Ally. It 7am and Danny just woke up.

" Dad Can I have some ice cream for Breakfast ? " He asked.

I was half asleep so I just nodded and He ran off . Then Dani came up to me.

" Daddy , Can you buy me that new American Doll ? " She asked

I nodded " Sure Princess." I mumbled . She squealed and left. Soon I heard the front door opened , I dragged myself downstairs to see who it is. My eyelid was getting really heavy so I couldn't open them.

" Austin , Are you okay ? " I heard Ally asked

" Yea Just a little Tired." I yawned.

" It look like you stay up all night. Go to Bed Babe." She pushed me up the stairs.

" No Ally , I want to sing you my song." I yawned.

" Austin , It can are tired," She pushed me in bed.

" Can I get a kiss ? " I asked

" Fine." She kissed my cheek.

" That not what...I meant." I drifted off to sleep.

6 hours later.

I woke up at 2pm really excited to sing Ally my song.I grabbed my guitar and ran downstairs." Ally." I called.

" In the kitchen." She shouted and I ran in the kitchen. I see my boss's Daugther Kira Starr. She always had a crush on me , But I rejected her every time.

" Um.. hello." I greets her.

" Hi Austin." She winked flirty.

" Kira Here cause Jimmy said We need to be more public." Ally explained.

" Yeah.. come on Ally. Let go to The Mall I want to sing you my song there." I smiled.

We got the twins and Kira in the car and quickly drove there. Once We got out We were quickly swarmed by fans and paprazzi.I walked onto the stage with my guitar.

" Hello , I'm Austin Moon and I'm singing a song I wrote to my Love Ally Dawson.' Ally sat on the chair onstage.

"

Last summer we met.

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happen.

Then autumn – it came.

We were never the same.

Those nights – everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew.

_[Chorus:]_

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today?

Would you let it all crumble to pieces?

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you every moment, every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.

I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending

What we have is never ending.

Oh, oh, oh.

If all we are is just a moment,

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.

I think about you. Ooh.

_[Chorus]_

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

I think about you, you, you, you, you." I smiled. Ally got up from her chair and Kissed me.


	20. Chapter 20

The Next Day It Saturday :)

Austin POV

Today I had a day off so I just wanted to play video games and sleep all day. I was working on the sleeping part when Ally shook me awake.

" What ?! " I asked

" We have to go to the twin's school to rehearsal for the play." She shook me more.

" What so hard to oh romeo oh romeo why thou name Romeo and killed yourself." I asked turning around.

" Austin , You dragged me into this. And you're coming no matter what."She left the room. I fell back asleep but was awake by ice-cold water. I just turn around and went back to sleep. Then Ally had the twIns jump on the bed . It didn't work. She screamed in my ear didn't She started kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back. She deepen the kiss and I flipped us around, so I was at top. She pull away and smiled " Get Dressed," she got up and left . I groaned and threw on a plain white shirt and some gray shorts. I walked downstairs and went to my pill cabinet. I swallowed my pill then started making paancakes . Ally came downstairs in a white tank top and a very short gray skirt. I enjoyed the view but then thought about the other guy who might see. I realized her hair has blonde ends . It was really sexy.

" Ally , you look great. Now change." I smiled.

" What I look fine." She scoffed.

" Your skirt is very short as much as I enjoy the view. I wouldn't enjoy others looking." I gave her a look.

" Aww is Austin a jealous type." she said in a baby voice.

" No , Austin isn't jealous about anything." I smirked

" So you won't mind Me going,to visit Dallas in this ? " She asked

" What!? No , His have to keep his eyes or hands or whatever off my girl." I exclaimed angrily.

Ally wrapped her arms about my waist. " Austin.. Austin... You know I love you." She smiled.

" i know I'm awesome." I smirked.

After breakfast We went to rehearsal for the play. Danny wasn't so happy seeing his little sister hold Romeo's hand.

" O Romeo O Romeo. Why your name has to be Romeo ? " Dani said in character. They had to shorten the word cause Shakespeare has a large dictionary.

" Hey Ally , We never went on that Date. We planned." I crossed my arms

"You mean the one you plan and forced me to attend" Ally asked

I nodded. " Yup that one."

" Well , I can get Trish and Dez to watch the twinions." She shrugged.

" Yea , Last time I left Dez at my place. The house burned down and flooded." I chuckled

" Okay my Dad can watch them." She suggested

" Or my parents . " I exclaimed

" what ? No I haven't met them yet." She said nervously.

" Then you met them today." i dragged her out to the car.


	21. Chapter 21

Starting tomorrow I have to start school

so my updates gonna be alot late.

Ally POV

We arrived at this two-story blue and white house. Austin opened my door.

" Thanks."I said simply and started walking toward the door. Austin quicky ran infront of me.

" Ally , there something,about my parents you should know." Austin tried to tell me.

" Austin , It fine. it,probably nothing." I,shrugged and knocked on,the door.

" Ally my parents are-" The door swung opened to reveal a nude middle-aged eyes widen and I,turned to Austin,

" Nudists." He finished.

" Austin Ally." She exclaimed and hugged Austin then me, i gave her a awkward pat on the back. As We entered the house , I saw a nude man exercising on a treadmill.

" Oh Austin Son how you doing? Oh Hi Ally." He greeted us.

" Hi Dad Mom , I was just wondering twins can stay here while Ally and I go out . " Austin asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

" Sure Honey , I love to see my future grandkids." She smiled. I blushed lightly.

" Do you mind wearing clothes around my kids ? Danielle should see male body parts least until She-"

" 90" Austin finished l rolled my eyes , He being over protective of her.

" And Danny shouldn't see female parts until He-"

" Never." I finished. Austin rolled his eyes.

" Yea Sure. Oh my god I can't wait." She squealed.

" Thanks ." I smiled.

" Call Me Mimi and that Mike." She smiled then hugged me again.

My phone started ringing in my back pocket and Austin took the liberty to answer it.

" Yellow." He said cherry.

Mumbles from the phone.

" Dani did what !? " Austin exclaimed

Mumbles from the phone

" Danny did what !?" He exclaimed. Mimi released me from my hug.

" Austin hand me the phone." I ordered . He didn't listen

" Danny did that too ? Did He win?" Austin asked

mumbles

" Okay We be there in 5" he hung up.

" What the hell happened to my kids ? " I gripped Austin's shirt And brought it down to my face.

" First." He pecked my lips. " Second Dani was caught kissing Sammy Washington and Danny was kissing Sam Washington. Then Danny found out about Dani and got in a fight with Sammy. Sam got upset that Dani was kissing her little brother and then they got in a fight. " He explained.

I released his shirt and drove to the school nearly leaving Austin. We arrived to the school , I ran to the principal's office.I saw Cassidy and her twins somewhat bruised. And my twins bruise less and upset.

" Danielle Daniel." I said

" Uh Oh." They said .


	22. Chapter 22

Ally POV

" Danielle Serenity Dawson and Daniel Austin Dawson . What happened ? " I said in a 'your in huge trouble voice.'

" Well ..." They trailed off

Flashback

Dani POV

I was backstage reading my script after Mommy and Daddy left. Then Sammy came and sat next to me in the floor.

" You know since I'm Romeo . We have to kiss." He smiled.

My face heated up a bit . I looked at the mirror leaning against the wall. My cheeks were red like Mommy when Daddy tell her sweet things.I turned back to Sammy who was grinning ear to ear.

" Yeah , They kiss a lot." I giggled.

" We should practice . You know practice make perfect." He chuckled

" Okay on the count of 3. "I straighten up.

" 1" He said and closed his eyes.

" 2" I said softly closing my eyes.

" 3" Then our lips touched. Small tiny sting was traveling through.

" Danielle ." I heard Danny shouted. I pulled away quickly and started chewing on my blonde ends. Wait when did I get blonde end ?

" Daniel Dawson." Sammy stood up.

" Samuel Washington." Danny walked closer." I'm gonna kill you." He lunged at started fighting then Samantha showed ..

" Danielle how dare do you kiss my baby brother ? " She lunged at me. Then We started fighting , I barely got hurt . I can't say the same for Sam Or Sammy.

Flashback Over.

" Wait , I can't believe Dani,got her first kiss ." I gushed and hugged her.

" Dani I told you you couldn't date until you are 90." Austin exclaimed

" You said 80 " Dani exclaimed

" Okay Calm Down Danny what do you say ? " I crossed my arms.

" I'm Sorry Samuel Garret Elliot Washington ." He sighed

" Samantha You are a young lady . What do you say to Danielle ? " Cassidy looked at Sam.

" I'm sorry Danielle." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Great now that all resolved. The school decide not to punished the kids , We are leaving that to the parents. Dismiss ." Mrs. J pushed us out of the office.

" Danny you are grounded. No tv for 2 weeks ." I gave him a stern look. Danny's face softens and tears rose to his eyes." Never mind in fact Let get ice cream." I instantly smiled.

" Ally No . Danny grounded . No tv or dessert for 2 weeks and Danielle You gonna brushed your teeth until your toothbrush break." Austin said sternly . the twins face instantly softens and tears arose.

" It not gonna work." Austin shrugged . The twins tears and sad face immediately .

My phone started ringing. Austin took it out of my back pocket again before I could get it. I think He using as an excuse to touch my butt.

" Yellow." Mumbles

" Austin , Ally Boyfriend." Mumbles.

" Dallas I will kill you son of a -" Mumbles

" Fine , Even if The twins are your. They are my kids." Mumbles.

" Whatever See you there " He hung up.


	23. Parenity Test

Ally POV

After Austin hung up , Next thing I know We are at a courthouse. I held the twins hands walking in and Austin following. Once We were inside I saw Dallas and her blonde /redhead wife.

" Hello Allison , Danielle Daniel." Dallas said all proper.

" My name is Danny." Danny shouted .

Dallas was slightly took back. " Ally We are here to prove the fact I am not the twins father,"

" Austin My Daddy." Dani smiled.

" I know that." Dallas said

We waited five minutes after taking the test. The judge came out and said

" Austin Monica Moon When it comes to Danielle and Danny Dawson ...You are the father ." The judge said, I gasped and set Danny down. I sat down trying to take this all in . Austin and I never slept together ever. Sure I didn't lose my virginity to Dallas , I gave that away at a drunk college party at the community center. Wait could Austin be there ? God Why today ? Austin sat next me and laid my head on his shoulders. I sighed deeply. The twins went over to Dallas.

" Ally , I know your confused as much as me. But there is a possible way. When I was 16 , I went to this drunk party at a community center and slept with a girl." He shrugged.

" Doesn't matter how it happen. It just it, Your are the twins father." I sighed.

" I can't believe I missed out on 5 years old of my kids life." Austin started crying.

" Austin...Sweetie , You didn't know." I rubbed his back.

" I am a horrible father." He continued

" Austin you are lucky . There are fathers who missed out on their kids entire life . Youre lucky that You stepped in and That they are not holding a grudge." I held his hand.

" I guess you're right. I just make the rest of their life the best." He grinned.

" There my smiley Austin." I hugged him.

" I love you Ally . And not because I'm trying to look good . I truly love you." He smiled.

" I love you too." I smiled and We kissed


	24. FairyTale Chap even though it late :(

Austin POV

We are now backstage of the twins auditorium and We are about to perform the play.

( A/N The following is Shakespeare so it confusing . And Auslly and Twins will be in their character names )

Dani - Juilet

Danny - Friar Lawerence

Sammy - Romeo

Ally - Lady Capulet

Austin - Lord Capulet

Cassidy W - Nurse

Elliot Washington - Lord Montague

**Romeo.**

[_Juliet appears above at a window._]

But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east and Juliet is the sun!

**Juliet.**  
That me!

**Romeo.**  
She speaks.  
She speak again, bright angel, for the art  
As glorious to this night, being over my head,  
As is a angel from heaven

**Juliet.**  
O Romeo, Romeo! why your name Romeo?  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

**Romeo.**  
[_Aside._] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak now ?

**Juliet.**  
'Tis but your name that is my enemy: (40)  
a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose (45)  
By any other name would smell as sweet;

**Romeo.**  
I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new man  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

**Romeo.**  
By a name  
I know not how to tell who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee. (60)  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**Juliet.**  
My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words  
Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.  
Are you or are you not Romeo Montaluge ?

**Romeo.**  
Neither,  
With love's light wings did I climb these walls,

**Juliet.**  
If they do see thee, they will murder You.

**Romeo.**  
Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye (75)  
Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet  
And I am proof against their enmity.

**Juliet.**  
I would not for the world they saw thee here.

**Romeo.**  
I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes,  
And, but thou love me, let them find me here; (80)  
My life were better ended by their hate  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

**Juliet.**  
By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

**Romeo.**  
By love, that first did prompt me to enquire.  
He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. (85)  
I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea,  
I should adventure for such merchandise.

Act 2

[Enter LADY CAPULET and Nurse]

**Lady Capulet. **Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me.

**Nurse. **Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,

I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!

God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!

[Enter JULIET]

**Juliet. **How now! who calls?**Nurse. **Your mother.

**Juliet. **Madam, I am here.

What is your will?

**Lady Capulet. **This is the matter:—Nurse, give leave awhile,

We must talk in secret:—nurse, come back again;

I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel.

Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.

**Nurse. **Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

**Lady Capulet. **She's not fourteen.

**Nurse. **I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,—

And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four—

She is not fourteen. How long is it now

To Lammas-tide?

**Lady Capulet. **A fortnight and odd days.

**Nurse. **Even or odd, of all days in the year,

Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen.

Susan and she—God rest all Christian souls!—

Were of an age: well, Susan is with God;

She was too good for me: but, as I said,

On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen;

That shall she, marry; I remember it well.

'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years;

Act 3

[Enter CAPULET, PARIS, and Servant]

**Capulet. **But Montague is bound as well as I,

In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think,

For men so old as we to keep the peace.

**Paris. **Of honourable reckoning are you both;

And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long.

**Capulet. **But saying o'er what I have said before:

My child is yet a stranger in the world;

She hath not seen the change of fourteen years,

Let two more summers wither in their pride,

280

Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.

**Paris. **Younger than she are happy mothers made.

**Capulet. **And too soon marr'd are those so early made.

The earth hath swallow'd all my hopes but she,

She is the hopeful lady of my earth:

285

But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart,

My will to her consent is but a part;

An she agree, within her scope of choice

Lies my consent and fair according voice.

This night I hold an old accustom'd feast,

290

Whereto I have invited many a guest,

Such as I love; and you, among the store,

One more, most welcome, makes my number more.

At my poor house look to behold this night

Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light:

295

Such comfort as do lusty young men feel

When well-apparell'd April on the heel

Of limping winter treads, even such delight

Among fresh female buds shall you this night

Inherit at my house; hear all, all see,

300

And like her most whose merit most shall be:

Which on more view, of many mine being one

May stand in number, though in reckoning none,

Come, go with me.

_[To Servant, giving a paper]_

305

Go, sirrah, trudge about

Through fair Verona; find those persons out

Whose names are written there, and to them say,

My house and welcome on their pleasure stay.

[Exeunt CAPULET and PARIS]

**Servant. **Find them out whose names are written here! It is

written, that the shoemaker should meddle with his

yard, and the tailor with his last, the fisher with

his pencil, and the painter with his nets; but I am

sent to find those persons whose names are here

315

writ, and can never find what names the writing

person hath here writ. I must to the learned.—In good time.

[Enter BENVOLIO and ROMEO]

**Benvolio. **Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning,

One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish;

320

Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning;

One desperate grief cures with another's languish:

Take thou some new infection to thy eye,

And the rank poison of the old will die.

**Romeo. **Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that.

325**Benvolio. **For what, I pray thee?**Romeo. **For your broken shin.**Benvolio. **Why, Romeo, art thou mad?

**Romeo. **Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is;

Shut up in prison, kept without my food,

330

Whipp'd and tormented and—God-den, good fellow.

**Servant. **God gi' god-den. I pray, sir, can you read?**Romeo. **Ay, mine own fortune in my misery.

**Servant. **Perhaps you have learned it without book: but, I

pray, can you read any thing you see?

335**Romeo. **Ay, if I know the letters and the language.**Servant. **Ye say honestly: rest you merry!

**Romeo. **Stay, fellow; I can read.

_[Reads]_

'Signior Martino and his wife and daughters;

340

County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; the lady

widow of Vitravio; Signior Placentio and his lovely

nieces; Mercutio and his brother Valentine; mine

uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece

Rosaline; Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin

345

Tybalt, Lucio and the lively Helena.' A fair

assembly: whither should they come?

author Notes I know nothing about Shakespeare but the following it make sense.

Dani and Sammy shared one last kiss and then died. Austin came out crying holding his belovEd daughter hand and Cassidy Crying into her deceased son chest. Ally took a risk and hugged Cassidy.

" This rivalry live no more." Austin said tears falling.

" Yes , Call Truths." Elliot shook Austin Hand.

" Truth," Austin smiled and then curtains reopened and everyone took a bow. Paparazzi were there taking pics like crazy. Many parents and fans threw roses on the stage.

" Due,to the death of our beloved children the feud ended. And it was no longer Capulet. montaluge. It Capulet and Montaluge." Danny said proudly.


	25. He Dead

Ally POV

After We got out of our costumes , I hopped on Austin's back.

" Look like someone cant wait for our date tonight ." Austin chuckled.

" Defintely Today feels so perfect." I smiled and answered my phone.

"Hello Allyson , This is Mercy Hostipal. We called earlier but you were unavavible." A lady said.

" Yes , what can i do for you ? " I asked.

" Well your father Lester Dawson Dead, He was shot in the head." She sighed. I dropped my phone and started sobbing. Daddy Dead Dead. Daddy dead.,

" Alls what wrong ? " Austin asked worrying about me.

" My *chokes* Dad Dead." I sobbed harder. Austin wrapped his arms around me, I only cried harder.

" Did Ally finally realize that She ugly ? " Cassidy chuckled.

" No her dad just died." Austin shouted.I hear high heels clicked their way over to me.I felt someone crouched beside me." Austin are you please let me talk to Ally alone ? " Cassidy asked.

Austin sighed and walked away.

" Ally it be okay, My dad killed himself and it was devasting. I wouldnt eat or anything . Ally I dont want that to happen to you. Just know that your Dad is safe and peaceful in heaven and that He left on a good knows you love him , what I'm trying to say is Dont Mourn Too Long and remeber God will Rejoined you too again."Cassidy hugged me,

" Thanks Cassidy." I cried harder.

" Ally if you want I can take the twins for awhile. You need time to yourself ." Cassidy gave me a warm smile.

" Thanks Again Please Remember Dani allergen to nuts and Daniel a vegetarian ." I smiled slightly.

She nodded and walked away. Once We got home , I immediately wanted to sob in my bed but I had to pack the twins clothes .

" Mommy where are we going ? " Dani asked

" 's House. Mommy need you guys to behave and be respectful." I zipped the suitcase closed.

" But mommy why can't we just go to Grandpas ." Danny drew to my eyes,

" Cause He busy very busy." My voice cracked and I ran into my Room and started crying.

Author Notes

RIP THE PEOPLE WHO DIED IN 9/11 :(

May Their Love Ones have happy lives.


	26. OC CHANCE :)

This is not a chapter this is a chance to be a OC in the story. As...*drum roll*

Cassidy Oldest Daughter / Son

I wanted the twins to have someone to hang out withh and think of a role model and I dont mean only the good kind. It can be they can be adopted.

Full name of Character:

Nick name:

Race:

Age:

Eye color:

Hair color, length, and style:

Distinguishing marks (Dimples, Moles, Scars, Birthmarks, etc.):

Characters favorite color:

Characters favorite music:

Characters favorite food:

Characters favorite hobbies:

Personality:

Habbits:

Biggest Vulnerability:

Background:

Hometown:

Type of childhood:

Attitude:

Most at ease with (What keep's them calm.):

Most who at ease with:

Most at ill with:

Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit:

If granted one wish what would it be, why:

Traits:

Drives and Motives:

Talents:

Extremely skilled at:

Extremely unskilled at:

Good Characteristics:

Character flaws:

Biggest regrets:

Minor regrets:

Biggest accomplishment:

Minor accomplishment:

Darkest secret:

Does anyone know:

How did they find out:

Are they in any specific clique:

One word they would use to describe themselves:

One paragraph of jow they would describe themselves:

What do you consider their best physical characteristic and why:

What five things would they change about them self:

If they were to change something about themselves, would they be the same:

Interaction with other people:

How do they treat others:

How do others treat them:

Do they have a boyfriend/girlfriend/lover/etc.:

What do most people like about this character:

What do most people dislike about this character:

Favorite clothing style, why:

Least favorite style, why:

Other accessories:

Drives (If they are old enough and have a car):

Spending habits:

Most prized possession, why:

People they admire:

Person they are most influeced by, why:

OMG that took alot out of me, like I said earlier I will need all this information. The story will come after I get the the people and I need to have a ton of people.


	27. Chapter 27

Danny POV

Once Daddy dropped us off at the Washington Huge House , Mrs. Washington opened the door and We saw four kids. Mom told us to behave or no ice cream . We walked slowly toward the kids, I didn't know She had more than two.

" Danny , Dani meet Alyssa Mae , The twins you already know and Dakota Marie . " Mrs.W pointed out the kids.

Alyssa Mae have tan skin blue eyes and Long blonde hair like wearing long sleeve shirt and pulling the sleeve when She saw me staring. She had a heart locket on her neck , It must mean something. Next was Dakota Marie She was wearing a bright red tutu with a large black graphic t-shirt . She had dark red hair that reach her butt , She barely look like Cassidy. She wasn't paying Attention she was texting on her phone.

" Kids say Hi." Mrs.W ordered

" Hello , I'm Samathma Washington." Sam stepped up with a smile.

" I'm Samuel Sammy Washington." Sammy smiled even though He still had a bruise from me on his face. Haha that teach him to kiss my sister.

" I'm Alyssa Mae Washington ." She bit her lip.

" I'm Dakota Marie Johnson." Dakota giggled.

" Dakota We talked about this you're a Washington." Cassidy complained.

" i would be if you didn't leave me with him, and let me get abused. " She fake smiled.

" Dakota He was Stable when I left you." Cassidy sighed and walked away.

" Okay Daniel and Danielle." Alyssa called our names.

" My Name is Danny." I saw through gritted teeth.

" Sorry Danny and..." Dakota trailed off for Dani to tell her name.

" Dani too , But you get confused call me Danielle." She smiled.

" Okay let us show you guys you're room." Dakota picked up Dani and Alyssa picked me up. They carried us up the stairs and I saw Alyssa sleeve revealed tiny cuts.I look over at Dani and She had a look on her face that say She discover something. I ask Alyssa later.


	28. Chapter 28

Danny POV

Alyssa and Dakota took us to different room. Dani and I look at each other before screaming and escaping their grip. I ran to her and held her hand.

" Danny what was that about ? " Alyssa asked.

" Danny and I been sleeping in the same room and bed since birth. If you seperate us , We will scream shout kick and punch." Dani shrugged.

" And possibly bite." i nodded.

" Wow you guys are just like Sam and Sammy. When Mom tried to seperate them , They started screaming and crying. I never quite understood why twins does that." Alyssa shrugged.

" A twin is your lifetime." Dani started.

" Best friend. You were born together ." I said

" Raised together and even weirder."

" Potty Train together." We chuckled at the time.

" Do you twins feel each other pain ? " Dakota asked.

" No and if you hit me I will bite you." Dani and I said.

" Do you always talk at the same time ? " Alyssa asked.

" No it just ...like we could read each other minds." We said together once again.

" Umm... so we could put you guys in he same with Sam and Sammy. You could share beds." Dakota shrugged.

We nodded and ran into the Sams room. Sam who pretty as always was drawing a picture and Sammy was playing with his toy . Their room was huge one side was blue with baseball Yankees jersey and cards. The other side was pink and girly with stuffed animals and Dora stuff.

" Sam and Sammy Danny and Dani are sleeping in your room." Dakota yelled in the room.

" What !? Cody Dani is my arch emeny." Sam yelled how could She hate my sister.

" Dani gonna be my wife so deal with it." Sammy shouted at Sam.i was about to lunged at him when Alyssa picked me up.

" Danny there no killing the twins." She gave me a stern look.

" Sadly." Dakota muttered.

dani POV

Dakota or Cody as I like to call her is pregnant I know cause my teacher is. Cody gonna have a baby.

" Samathma and Daniella are sharing a bed." Cody pointed to the huge pink bed in the middle of the room.

" My name is Sam." She shouted . Wow just like danny.

" And Samuel will share with Danny." Alyssa said.

" Okay." They sighed.

" Cody can I call my Daddy right quick ? " Danny asked fidgetting with his glasses.

" Sure come on." We left Except of Cody.

Danny dialed the number while Aylssa went to get snacks.

danny POV

" hello." I heard my Dad voice.

" Daddy it me Danny. I have to tell you something." I said urgently.

" Me too." Dani said jumping up and down.

" Okay Twinions what is ? " he aighed.

" Cassidy's Daugther Alyssa cut herself." I tell him

" and her other daugther Dakota pregnant." Dani added.

" What ? Does Cassidy know about this ? " he asked.

" I don't think Daddy We love you." I hung up the phone.


	29. Chapter 29

Austin POV

" Ally , We have to pick up the twins." I walked into a room with a red eyes Ally.

" My Daddy used to pick me up me and my twin ."She started crying again.

There was a knock on the door. I answered it and it was an exact clone of Ally.

" Where my sister ? " she asked Walking in.

" You must be Laura." I chuckled slighty and followed her upstairs.

" Als." Laura exclaimed and hugged her sister .

" He Dead Laur He Dead." Ally sobbed it broke my heart over and over.

" I know." Laura kissed her head " It gonna be alright Big Sissy Here "

" Laura I gotta pick up the Twins. I'll be back with some food." I quickly left and pick up the twins aslo some food.

"Alls I got you some Food." I walked in the room.

" I don't wanna eat." She sniffed.

" Ally if you won't eat for yourself eat for your kids." Laura sniffed

" okay." Ally signed and started eating her Fish Filet.

"I'm gonna take the kids to Dez's Place." I nodded and left with the twins to Dez's Place.

" Hey Dez." We did our what up hand shake and went to sit down on the couch. The twins ran off and played in Dez's Ball Pit. Dez is so childish.

" So buddy what up ? " Dez smiled.

" Well I just found out the Twins are mines." I shrugged.

" That Awesome." We did what up hand shale again.

" Then Ally Dad died." I frowned.

" Aww what up." We said less happy.

" Oh me and Trish are getting married." He shrugged like it was nothing,

" WHAT!" I exclaimed.


	30. Chapter 30

Ally POV

" Hey Ally , How you doing ? " She asked coming in my room slowly.

" I'm feeling alittle better." I shrugged.

" Trish , I have to pick up my halloween costume so can you watch her ? " Laura asked. Trish nodded and She left.

" So Ally , Who organizing the funeral ? " She asked

" I don't want to think about it." I sniffed uncovering myself.

" Ok let talk about Halloween ." She grinned. Halloween is Trish favorite holiday , She loves scaring people and one time She almost scare the twins and I almost killed her.

" Okay , What are you going to be for Halloween ? " I asked standing up for the first time in days.

" I was thinking of being the Swamp Bride." She squealed.

" Why Bride ? You always something scary." I asked brushing my hair.

" Oh I forgot to tell you the best part...DEZ AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED." She squealed.

" WHAt!" I exclaimed dropping my brush.

" Yep , We are getting married on Halloween." She smiled widely.

" Aren't you forgetting something ? " I asked her.

" Umm... Nope." She shrugged.

" You forgot me being your maid of honor." I shook her shoulder.

" I Thought you already knew that. " she shrugged again.

" I'm so happy for you." We hugged .

" so Ally what are you wearing to my wedding ? " she asked.

" Umm.. For halloween , i want to go as Princess Belle. You know from Beauty and the Beast." I grinned.

" Ooo so cute but it distracting attention from my costume ." She nodded.

" Okay umm,... I go as a ... i got it SuperWoman." I smiled.

" Perfect , i got to go. Dez wants use to taste the head we are eating at the wedding." She sighed and left . I hopped in the shower and got dressed in a black tanktop and some denim shorts. I feel refreshed and My dad dying is push away. I notice the bedroom was a mess so I started cleaning . After I was done I notice the other room wasn't as clean and I cleaned the whole mansion. I sat on the couch exhausted as Austin and The Twins came in.

" Wow... Why is everything so... Clean." Austin gasped.

" I cleaned it." I shrugged.

" Mommy." The twins ran up and hugged me.

" Mommy can I get a red leather jacket like Daddy and some jeans with a chain on them like his." Danny begged.

" Mommy Can I get a red sundress like yours . And some baby ankle boots." She begged.

I chuckled and nodded.

" Austin , What do you want to be for Halloween ? " Austin sat next to me and placed Dani in his lap As Danny crawled into mines.

" I want to be SuperMan minus the tights." He laughed.

"Daniella , Daniel what do you want to be for Halloween ? " i asked . Danny pretended not to hear. He always ignored people who call him Daniel .

" Ok Fine Danny what do you want to be for halloween ? " I asked rolling my eyes playfully.

" It a secret ." The twins chorused.

" okay Hahaha." I laughed.

Author notes

What is Dani and Danny costume for Halloween ?

It is a contest whoever wins ...

Get to ...

BE IN THE WEDDING . IF YOURE A GIRL , TRISH CLOSE RELATIVE IT YOURE A DUDE DEZ CRAZY COUSIN. OR MAYBE I LET YOU BE IN ONE OF AUSTIN concerts and PERFORM .THE CONTEST IS ON.


End file.
